


Why Am I Like This?

by TheFlowerGod



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Shiro, Depression, Galra Keith (Voltron), I Don't Even Know, Idiots, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Noob, Omega Keith (Voltron), been a while since i wrote a fic, brother shiro, heat - Freeform, help me, hunk is anxiety, klance, omega - Freeform, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlowerGod/pseuds/TheFlowerGod
Summary: The gang is here! But not as you remember...A Galran male had escaped with Shiro and added in helping him return to earth, where they ran into three familiar humans.A year later, all three Paladins have adjusted to their new life of fighting armies and saving planets.. but Keith is not handing a change in his 18 year old body. Its itchy and hot yet he wasn't nothing more then to curl up with twice as many blankets on his bed.What the heck was going on?(DISCONTINUED)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic on here, first fic in years too!  
> Here's hoping to a good start.  
> My DA where I should be drawing some fanart~ > https://ouijasmolakefia.deviantart.com/

Prologue 

“Shiro.. Shiro!”  
Flinching to the voice that sounded too loud in sensitive ears, the pitch ringing a few moments after. The smell of smoke was flooding his senses.. why was there smoke? What was that? An alarm? Why was he hearing an alarm of all things?  
“Shiro, I swear,” The voice hissed above him, raspy and male but familiar? Where had he heard it before?  
The human males eyes snapped opened when he was suddenly violently shook from hands on his shoulders. His vision greeted by the inside of a smoke filled space shuttle and a purple form before him. Who? Why was someone purple?  
Shiro tensed at the sight of a Galra being before him, the short being trying to talk to him through his shock. He watched it waving its hands and shouting angrily, tugging him, trying to get him to move. He could see the shuttle they were in was badly damaged, had he crash landed? He wondered how he even got on a shuttle and where he could have crashed it. He had been a prisioner on an alien ship!  
It was becoming increasingly hard to breathe at the heat swirling around him and the alien.  
He shot forwards, no trust at all for the Galra but they needed to get out before they both burned to a crisp in the ship. He hurried to the door over the wing, slamming his weight into it and when there was enough space from the hot jammed door, they slipped through.  
“Shiro!” the Galra yelled again. “We have to get out of here and hide! Before anyone sees us!”  
“Wha-.. where are we?” The man demanded to know, looking around at the desert?  
“EARTH!” The Galra growled.

Shiro followed the being until they were hiding in the rock caves littered around the surrounding landscape.  
They paced a little, moving as far back as they could into the cave before stopping to catch their breaths. Luckily no one had come for them, yet, and they could plan a next move. He looked to the Galra, a short and lengthy little male, thick deep purple fur on his head and light shaded ears peeking out from the mane. He had a tail, long and thin with a tuft of fur on the end like a lion.  
His eyes the standard yellow but if looked at closer one could see a ring of darker yellow on the eye where a humans iris would be. He didnt have normal Galran facial features, they were more.. human in shape. A small pointed nose, the shape of his eyes were a little rounder like humans and he had normal eyebrows and lips.  
“Oi.. what is Voltron?” The galra asked, sitting down on the sandy floor and wrapping his tail around his legs.  
Shiro frowned, dumbstruck by the question that seemed to come out of the blue. “What? How should I know?”  
“You were saying it the entire time on the way here!” The male hissed, glaring at his human companion.  
“... Oh.. I don't really remember..” Shiro said as he leaned back against a wall and rubbed his pounding head. How didnt he feel that before now? God his head hurt... Everything was hurts, especially his back. “Why are you here with me? Are you going to try and drag me back?-”  
“What? No! I'm a traitor now. If one of us goes back then we will die!” The galra huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, he looked a little dissapointed in the human. “Don't you remember me?”  
Shiro looked the male over and slowly nod, it was strained as if he didnt know if he should. “I mean, I know your face and voice.. its a little blurred to be honest” He said, looking up at the roof in thought, trying to recall his memories like a distant dream. Or nightmare.  
He remembered being in a room that smelt of chemicals, being strapped to an icy cold table as Galra druids tampered with his prosthetic arm. He remembered being dragged around a ship from time to time, fighting, blood, weird lifeforms he would encounter...  
He looked down, clenching his mechanical fist as he remembered where he had heard the males voice.  
“You're name is.. Keilath?” He said slowly, looking up. He saw the boy glance at him, ears twitching hopefully. “You were my uh.. nurse?”  
“Caretaker. I was assigned to keeping you alive while you fought in the ring” Keilath said, nodding his head in satisfaction. “And it wasn't easy! You are reckless and stupid and.. are all humans like that? I'm glad I didn't meet my father then..” He huffed, tail flicking.  
“Wait! You are part human?”  
“Well yeah.. just half. I mean, do I look like a normal Galra?” Keilath grunt. He tensed, getting to his feet, fur puffing up as sounds of shifting dirt was heard above them. Not to meantion voices!  
“Shit!”  
Shiro swallowed, moving away from the opening to shield the male. They could fight? Or perhaps not if it was the army. He looked back to Keilath before the first figure appeared at the entrance. Worry melting from his face to a hard look, the scar over his nose warping with his deep scowl.  
“-No I think I saw them run in here-... Shiro?!”  
Shiro blinked, another familiar voice as two more beings appeared beside the first. Wait.. that hair, those eyes..  
“Matt?”  
“No I'm his family!” the small boy cried out happily, rushing into the cave to stand a few meters from Shiro, just in case the man needed space or didnt remember him? Or just wanted the space.  
His eyes widened before he grinned and hurried to the sibling, chuckling weakly. “Thank god, I thought you were the military” he said, gently laying a hand on the golden brown hair that was so familiar to him after the long year...  
“Y-yeah well they arn't far behind us” Said the larger male nervously, looking around to check again. He was a heavy man, tanned with a sweet looking personality.  
The second male, tall and lengthy was just staring at them in confusion. He was also tanned with chocolate brown hair and his cheeks littered with dark freckles, blue eyes shining in the dark.  
“Hey, who is that?” The smallest one asked, pointing to the Galra that had stayed behind and out of the way. The pair started at each other, taking in their looks before Keilath was the first to move.  
“Doesn't matter. You said and army is coming? Lets go” Keilath snapped as he walked towards them, ignoring their looks of shock and horror for the other humans.  
He grabbed Shiro's arm, pulling the man into the next set of tunnels in the caves, hoping for an escape of cover from what was coming for them. Maybe they would be heard anyway with how loud the fat one was protesting and whining in fear..

Shiro was quiet while they walked the tunnels for another hour. The big one revealed his name was Hunk, now calmed and proved he was a big softy like they guessed.  
The small one they had first met was named Pidge, a nerdy little guy that wanted nothing more then to find his brother and father that had gone missing with Shiro. He commented around the arm, scar and his tuff of white hair non-stop.  
The last one was Lance, cocky at times but for now he was quiet and watching the Galra who had refused to reveal his name or any information to the new humans.  
“So um, whats the symbols on the wall?” Hunk commented, hoping someone could explain the many carved in images in the rock, flinching away like a bird when they started to glow a bright blue..  
Then the floor gave out beneath them....


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLACE TO BE  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588453/chapters/36191745

Hey guys! I just wanted anyone thats following this story to know its being rewritten and updated here:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588453/chapters/36191745

So if you wanna follow this story further this is the place to go ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Kudo's, comment and sub for more!  
> Please leave suggestions or tell me how I am going ^^


End file.
